Bill of Wrongs
by muldahhh
Summary: "In this world, someone's got a bullet meant for you. And it's on you to don't get killed." GoT modern AU as a political thriller. After their husbands' deaths, Cersei and Catelyn become very important players in a political game...
1. before you read

A few matters according to _Bill of Wrongs_.

First – I'm not Native American (or even British, if you bother to ask). Grammar mistakes happen as far as English isn't my first language, so if you find some mistakes, I would be glad for letting me now. Also there, comes my ignorance about how some things work in USA – mostly, I mean politic world. I know that much as I will find out for the needs of this AU story, either from the Internet or tv shows and news, so practical errors are possible to happen, and if you have knowledge in a certain matter, I would appreciate of making me aware of way how things are.

Second – this AU story doesn't keep strictly to Game of Thrones and its following events. Of course, I will "translate" characters and a lot of arc in modern times, with ignoring and changing some things – like for example, age of characters.

Third – two main characters of the story are Cersei and Catelyn, there will be the most of their POVs and arcs, so if you don't like them, I'd advice not to read this fan fiction. I felt like I should warn you all.

Fourth – as for now, rating is T. It's possible it can change to M in next chapters.

Fifth – I don't how long this story will last; I hope I will have enough of desire and time to finish it as I planned. I can't say when you can expect a new chapter, school and real life in general are very impolite to me now days, I tend to write at least parts of chapters in my special notebook, so let's hope I would manage to publish as often as I can.

* * *

**A Song of Ice and Fire series and belongs to George R.R. Martin and I don't own anything of it.**

* * *

Well, I think that's all. Thank you for reading this long ass post and I hope you will enjoy the actual story! :)


	2. prologue

**A/N**: Hello after hiatus! August was such a bad month for my writing, I have started a few ffs (mostly aSoIaF, as you could guess) and they are going to get published eventually… when I will finish them.

Here you have a prologue of something I've been thinking of writing for a month or two. I would really appreciate all your opinions. :)

But first, I would advise to take a look on Before You Read thing! It clears some things. :)

**Rating**: T, for some violence, minor coarse language and adult themes.

* * *

**BILL OF WRONGS. PROLOGUE**

* * *

_**SENATOR'S TRAGIC ACCIDENT**_

_Robert Baratheon (age 40) died yesterday during a traditional hunting in his hometown. Our special reporter, Jane Q.H. Hagh, who's been there two hours after that event, spoke with the police. "It appears that a wild deer came out of the trees, possibly surprising Mr. Baratheon. He's been attacked by the animal and died because of wounds after a few minutes." Senator's body's been found by one of his co-workers. Petyr Baelish. Baratheon left his wife, Cersei Lannister, and their children: Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen._

_Baratheon was a democratic senator in the Congress from New York State. Rumors had said that he was going to be Democratic candidate for a President, as well as that his long-lasting friend from army, Ned Stark, was supposed to be his vice-president. However, Mr. Stark refused to speak with us. Now, Democratic Party..._ →

...

It was raining almost the whole day.

Cersei was slightly irritated. Her new shoes from Italy got wet and dirty, now probably she will have to throw them away. But well, it was her husband's funeral, all the newspapers are going to comment every her move and reaction as well as what she's been wearing.

"My sweet sister, just pretend on the cemetery. Like you acted by your whole marriage."

She coughed, remembering Tyrion's words full of contempt, but she immediately turned into a quiet sob, shaving one or two faked tears for the better look. Not too much, but enough for what you could expect from her. She agreed to this theatre, but with one accent – sunglasses. Reporters, those fucking hyenas, could get to see her trembling hands, shaking shoulders and a nice cotton tissue to wash away the "tears", but they are not going to see her eyes. Not a chance.

Ned Stark was finishing his "goodbye speech", saying something about "brave till the very end" soldiers. Oh, sure. Bullshit, but let him talk, maybe he will say something wrong, controversial, and he would have less time to try contact with her. It was almost stalking.

Cersei touched Tommen's hair gently, and whispered to his ear that they will be at home soon. She wanted to spare that farce for the children, especially for her youngest son, but of course they needed to be here. It felt like they were some animals in cages.

Finally, Stark finished his speech and national anthem started playing. Robert was in army, so they will give him "a respectful end". Stark took the USA flag and gave it to Joffrey, She has instructed her son in that matter, everything went easily. Cersei saw that quick look Ned gave her, but she stayed calm. Try, sweetie. We're getting off here soon.

Indeed, finally it was over. They left the cemetery just after the ceremony, before they got catch in the net of paparazzi. She got to one of limousines with her father and Tyrion, Jaime took the children to the second one.

As soon as driver started a car, Cersei lighted a cigarette and took off the sunglasses.

"Bad habit. You should quit it," Tyrion said.

"Just like you, little brother," she commented when he smoked a cigar.

"Naw, it's too late for me. It's curse of dwarfs. Although you should be careful. Robert's end was a deer – what is funny, when you think of the traditions in his family – and it'd be such an unfortunate if smoking would end you."

"Accidents happen."

"Oh, the hell they do…"

"Quiet, you both," Tywin spoke and it basically meant _Not here_.

She looked at her annoying brother for the last time, not hiding the contempt she felt, and smoked the cigarette till the end. Just then, she looked on her father and asked, "How it went?"

"Well," he nodded his head. "Not too dramatic, but sad enough. Children were important part of it."

_Like they were just pretending_, she thought. They loved Robert, oddly enough, she was sure they did. Well, not counting Joff.

"And Stark's speech was such a tearing up one," Tyrion added. "I almost shaved a tear."

"Did he… suggest something?" she asked.

"Oh no, very nice, very proper one. Not a word of unfortunate surrounding of his death, very little of politics. Papers will love it, except they won't," her brother said, checking his pager.

"Damn." After all, she knew he wouldn't risk. Not yet. She thought about something, and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Was Stannis here? I didn't see him."

"He was, in church and on the cemetery." Tywin was already busy with making phone calls. "Ignoring a seat for him in front of, he stood on the back. Cutting himself from us."

"Aw, not the best choice," she laughed a bit. "Such a harm he didn't bring that criminal consultant and mental witch."

"It wasn't needed. He perfectly knew what he is doing, and that papers won't miss it, and it was his purpose," Tyrion replied.

They finally got to Lannister Investments. Cersei got off the car here; she wasn't exactly in the mood to come back home yet.

Big, glass building was such an empty place today, and that made her feel better. Of course, this day wasn't off for everybody, but Lannisters decided to show their mercy and eventually let some workers attend to funeral. She could go to her office without being bothered by anyone. Perfect.

She took off her shoes (such a waste) and opened a cocktail cabinet. It was the right day to drink some vodka. She took a bottle and a glass, and sat on chair with her legs on a desk.

Cersei though about her pathetic husband, Robert of house Baratheon, who's she tried to love, at least in the beginning, and that small collection of feelings she used to have for him. But that's how political marriages doesn't work, and how they end, doesn't they? At least she didn't have to act around him. In politic, wife covers her husband even if it cones to whores and bastards. But not any longer.

She smiled. Yes, some things will certainly get better. She missed Jaime, he's been away over a half of year, on the battlefield again, but now he's back and who knows, maybe they will have some fun tonight? She thought of his hands, massaging her neck, how he'd whisper in her ear, "You're so tense, my dear sister," and then she would laugh and…

Phone rang and awaked her from this nice state of dreaming she was.

"Hallo? Mrs. Lannister?" The new secretary's voice (what was her name? Shae?) was nice, not that annoying and high as the previous one. "Mr. Ned Stark called, he wants to speak with you. Do I tell him to call later or…?"

For a second, that proposition was a tempting one. She was sick of old good Ned and dealing with him, listening to his honorable bullshit. But after all, it was about time to find out how much he knows about different… stuff. It could be fun. Unlike him, Cersei liked the risk.

"No. I will take that."

...

_**NED STARK'S MURDER!**_

_Yesterday around midnight a group of teenagers have found a body that was identified as Eddard Stark, a senator of New York State. A police officer informed that's he's been shot straight in the head and died immediately. That's such a shock and tragedy for all of us who are connecting in grief with his family – wife Catelyn and five children._

_Our local reporter, Jane Q.H. Hagh, who's been taking care of politic section lately, talked with a few friends of Mr. Stark. "That's such a double tragedy, not even two weeks ago Robert Baratheon, Ned's friend, died on a hunting, it's been a tough time for him," said Jon Umber. "And now Ned… I just can't believe it. We can just hope that police will find whoever killed him as soon as it's possible." Along with the grief and sadness, the politicians come to question: what about an election?_

_More about that and Eddard Stark's case on next page._

...

Just after some time, Catelyn realized that sun hid behind the clouds.

Around an hour ago they came back from the funeral. Since then she's been sitting on a veranda of their house, watching the word from behind of smoke of a cigarette. She didn't really smoke, but there were a few exceptions.

As they all expected, there was a lot of reporters on the cemetery – unfortunately, in her opinion. It was almost a farce, a masquerade, they all played their roles. But the thing was, Catelyn didn't, neither her children. The only reason she didn't cry much on the funeral was that Tullys don't let show their weakness to enemies, whose world was full of. Funny, she already behaved like a player in this game, although she never was much invested in politic.

But now tears didn't want to come. Maybe when she will lie down in the bed tonight, it will hit her. _He is gone_. Her bed will remain empty, as she is now. Oh, Ned…

Her hand trembled. Suddenly – was it all of sudden? – everything didn't matter anymore. This huge house that is going to bring memories every day, connections that will slowly loose their impact, money sometimes covered with blood… You can be killed every now and then, on the street, by the most random person just because you were in the wrong place at the bad time... But not Ned. Oh, his death wasn't an accident. She knew exactly who was behind it.

Edmure went out of the house and closed the door way too loud, what was like a shot in the air.

"Sorry," he said, when he sat next to her, and just then he saw a cigarette. "You smoke? Cat, quit it!"

"Not much," she answered, wanting to laugh. Her little brother was literally acting like he's the mature one. Oh heavens, where this world is going? "How are the children?"

"Not that bad. Rickon fell asleep. The rest is with Brynden and Benjen."

"Is he still here?" Catelyn thought of lighting another cigarette, but maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"You mean Jon?"

"No, St. Valentine."

"Spare me that sarcasm." Edmure shrugged his shoulders. "I think he is going soon. We didn't feel like… suggest him to leave or…"

"Naw, I don't mean to as well, not today."

"Yeah, um…" He coughed. "How do you feel? I know, stupid question, but…"

"Horrible. I'm left alone with five children –"

"You are not alone," he interfered.

"— because my husband was murdered by…"

"Better not say it aloud." She looked at him, as he moved nervous. "We all know it, and they know we know."

"So what?" She stood up and leaned on the balustrade, watching cars slowly passing on a quiet street. "We can't do anything about that, we have no proof, don't we?"

"Well, maybe you should ask Benjen, he's from the police after all."

"He can't take care of this case, not personally. He said who's in lead of it." She looked up on her brother and smiled bitterly. "Janos Slynt."

"That Lannister pupil? Damn."

"I will be honest with you. They are going to close this case without a closure, or they will frame up someone. We won't get justice from the law."

Edmure didn't say anything, so she guessed he had the same opinion.

"Sometimes," she sighed, "you gotta be judge yourself, and executioner as well…"

"Don't even say it like that." He stood next to her. "Last thing we need is getting into an open war with the Lannisters."

They both watched a little girl playing with her dog on the second side of the street. You could see from the clouds that it was going to rain. Finally, Catelyn asked, "They are going to ask Stannis to candidate?"

"Not yet… not directly," Edmure replied. "But possibly it's going to happen, although, I'm not going to lie, we part in that matter…"

She mumbled something very quiet.

"Well, you could show him your support then… possibly. I know you're not into politic, but…"

"Yeah, I will think of it." But her thoughts were somewhere far from here. She remembered the thing she heard one time when Robert visited Ned. Was it even a half year ago?

He said, "You're bloody right that you don't want to get too much involved in it. But it's too late, anyway. That big game is shit for which people kill, but when you play, you have to know how to break the rules. And I will tell you one, Ned. Higher you will get, the fall will be more painful."

Funny, but it all sounded to her like something what could Cersei Lannister say. Maybe she did, repeating it after her husband's funeral and celebrating it. Maybe.

_Not many choices are left_.


End file.
